The present invention is directed to an interspinous process implant system and method which can, for example, distract apart and maintain said distraction of adjacent spinous process.
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example only, with aging comes increases in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones which make up the spinal column and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants for alleviating these and other spinal conditions, which procedures and implants are minimally invasive, can be tolerated by the elderly and can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.
The present invention is directed to providing a minimally invasive apparatus and method for alleviating discomfort associated with the spinal column.
The present invention provides for apparatus and method for relieving pain by relieving the pressure and restrictions on the aforementioned blood vessels and nerves. Such alleviation of pressure is accomplished in the present invention through the use of an implant and method which distract the spinous process of adjacent vertebra in order to alleviate the problems caused by spinal stenosis and facet arthropathy and the like as well as other spinal ailments. While the implant and method particularly address the needs of the elderly, the invention can be used with individuals of all ages and sizes where distraction of the spinous process would be beneficial.
In one aspect of the invention, an implant is provided for relieving pain comprising a device positioned between a first spinous process and a second spinous process. The device includes a spinal column extension stop and a spinal column flexion non-inhibitor.
In a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes a first unit having a body with a guide or tissue expander and a first wing, with the first wing located at first end of the body. The guide extends from a second end of the body located distally from the first wing. The implant further includes a sleeve or spacer provided over said body. The implant further includes a second wing and a device for securing the second wing to the first unit, wherein the sleeve or spacer is located between the first and second wings.
In yet still a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes a sleeve which is rotatable relative to the wings of the implant in order to be able to accommodate the anatomical structure of spinous processes.
In still another aspect of the invention, the implant includes a second wing that is movable toward the first wing after the second wing is assembled to the first unit in the patient. In this aspect a fastener can be operated to cause the second wing to move toward the first wing. Accordingly, the implant can be easily assembled in the patient without concern for the shape of the spinous processes and then the first and second wings can be drawn together so that these wings are positioned closer to the spinous processes.
In another aspect the second wing includes an alignment tab which is received in an alignment groove of the first unit in order to guide the second wing as it is urged toward the first wing.
In another aspect of the invention a ramp mechanism is used to urge the second wing toward the first wing.
Other implants and methods within the spirit and scope of the invention can be used to release pain associated with the spine and/or increase the volume of the spinal canal thereby alleviating restrictions on vessels and nerves associated therewith and associated pain.